Zero's Wolf Pack
by Rookie117
Summary: ODSTs. We've all heard of the famous hell-jumpers. But what about the best of them? Those are the ODSTs of Wolf Pack company. And what would happen if one of these wolfs became the familiar of Louise? Well, lets find out.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello and welcome to the Prologue to Zero's Wolf pack. I hope you all enjoy this story. Warning: This chapter is a bit disturbing, you have been warned.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ash

Ash had fallen on the blood stained grass throughout the day. The landscape was barren, the only objects that sat out in the landscape was a tree... and the thousands of the bodies of the innocent. There were no survivors, men, women, old... young, all had died. Under the tree a person stood staring at it. The man wore armour across his body, a helmet with the face of a wolf painted on its front was atop his head, and the mouth of the wolf was the helmets polarized visor. On his left hip was a small pistol painted black, on his other a short SMG with a sight and laser pointer on its side was attached.

The man looked down to see to see a charred and ash-covered teddy bear lying on the floor. He crouched down and picked it up with his left hand, it felt light and grainy to the touch. He studied it in his hand for a moment before lowering it slightly to see was had laid next to it. His emotions were quickly suppressed by the sight, yet he knew it would haunt him.

A charred corpse laid on the floor, flesh still slowly peeling off of the areas the ash had not landed upon, the areas it did beginning to preserve the body. Yet that was not the problem for the man, no... It was the face the corpse had on it, it was a face of fear. The man began to hear a young kid's voice inside his head as he thought what the child had been thinking before he died. 'Why couldn't you save me? Why?' The man sided and placed the teddy he still held on the floor where the bodies hand was. He looked up at the tree that stood in front.

The tree was burned with its leaves burned away, the remaining ones having burn holes through them. Ash covered the branches and bark. The man's vision changed to a sunny day, the tree looked young and youthful, and all its leaves hung from the branches. A boy and girl were playing around the tree while their parents set up a picnic basket underneath the branches. Then his vision shook as a wave of fire engulfed them all, returning him back to the ash covered landscape. He blinked as he slowly breathed. He stood back up to his full height and grasped with his right hand the SMG on his hip. He turned around and began to walk away, his feet leaving footprints in the ash that covered the floor.

As he slowly walked he saw more charred corpses as he walked. As he did he moved passed another man, clad in the same armour as him along with the same painting on his helmet. The man was sat against a charred and ash-covered fallen log, in his left hand a metal chain hung with a pair of metal tags attached, his right hand holding a black shotgun. The man looked up from the tags to look at the man who walked past, he then turned his attention back to the tags before getting to his feet and following the man who walked past.

The pair then walked past another person wearing the same armour as them except having a piece of metal with a blue circle on it attached to the top of the helmet, this one a woman. The woman held a long barrelled sniper in her hand as she looked at the pair, her blue visor following the pair before following along. They then walked past another man in the same armour standing on top of a ash grey rock, in his right hand an assault rifle hung downwards. The man gave slight glance at the 3 people as they walked along, then quickly stepping of the rock and joining them. Next they walked past a pair of people, one woman the other a man, who was crouched down next to each other, looking a charred corpse. The man had a large light brownish-yellow weapon attached to their back while the woman hand a large black launcher with a large cylinder in the middle. Both turned to the face the group as they walked along and quickly getting to their feet to join.

As the group walked the man that had started it stopped at the edge of a small drop, the others stopping with him. Below looked like something that would have come out of hell. Fires raged as the ground burned, ash that laid upon the ground quickly burning up even more. Thick black smoke filled up the air, this went on for as long as the eye could see, the crackling of the fires could be heard as they slowly breathed. A large roar quickly made the group turn to the sky behind them. In the air a small green ship flew through the air. It flew quite high over their heads and into the fiery lands in front of the group as a voice began to play.

"This is Pelican 8-9, are there any survivors? Please respond." A male voice said as they stared at the ship as it turned back towards them. The man at the front of the group turned to the woman next to him and gave a quick nod. The woman pulled something off her thigh and smacked it against her armour. It was a dark green coloured cylinder with a cap on the top. She popped the top off and threw it on the floor in front of the group as light red smoke came from the open end. The front man passed his SMG to his left hand before putting his right to the side of his helmet. The man then spoke a few words in a cold and monotone voice, you could feel the emotion he was trying to hide in his cold voice, it showed anger, it showed sadness, and it his cold voice showed that he was prepared to face death.

"This is wolf-Pack 5-6. Flare deployed, come pick us up... We are the only survivors."

**AN: And that's the Prologue, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The idea for this story has been in my head for a while now and i just now got around to typing this part up. If you want you can review, all criticism is welcome. Have a good one,**

**Rookie117**


	2. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**AN: Hello and Welcome to Chapter 1 of Zero's Wolf Pack, I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue. Anyway, let's start up this chapter!**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Sergeant Henry Little hit the ground running. He hit the ground with a thud but quickly got up and ran forward with all his might, plasma flying past him. He sprinted as fast as he could towards a small make-shift barricade a squad of marines had made, his MA5 in his hands and his breath ragged. He, along with all of the UNSC defence force, had been fighting for days with little to no rest.

He turned around in a dive and slammed his back into the barricade and breathed heavily. He looked behind him to see his squad-mates hiding inside a small alley entrance. "Hold there, don't try to get out here!" He ordered as he checked his MA5's clip. He popped over the barricade to then imminently come back down into cover as plasma rained at him. He looked to his right to see a marine on a mounted machine gun churning away at the enemy. He stared at the marine for a few seconds before looking over the barricade to see a squad of Grunts pushing forward. He gave a quick smirk as he watched the machine gun spray bullets into the Grunts. He then noticed a purple blob behind them. He focused his vision on that to see what it was, and it annoyed him to all hell. It was one of the Covenants main tanks, the wraith.

He came back down behind the barricade and breathed slowly. "Hey marine, we got a wraith coming in, get to some cover or your-" Henry turned to look at the marine and his eyes went wide. He watched as an energy sword was stabbed through the marines stomach as a active camouflaged Elite crushed his neck. The elite turned and stared at him for a few moments while Henry did the same. For a few seconds Henry could swear the battlefield went silent as they stared at each other for a few seconds, but as soon as that moment passed the Elite threw the marines body aside and roared at Henry, Henry replied by trying to pull out his MA5 to engage the Elite but not before the Elite stamped its foot onto Henrys chest. Henry felt his breath leave his body as the pressure hit his lungs. He only had one hope for that day.

Let me die fighting.

* * *

Louise was scared. She was scared that she couldn't do it. She was scared that she could not summon a familiar, that she was a zero, a nothing. She breathed slowly as she started her incantation. She was scared of being made fun off, scared that she was a failure to her family. When she finished her spell and pointed her wand at the summoning area a large black explosion went off. She, along with most of the class coughed as the black smoke flew past them. A few short seconds later they all stopped and stared at the large, smoke-covered, area in front of them.

"Did she fail again?" A tanned, red-head called Kirche asked her blue-haired, silent friend called Tabitha.

"Shadow." Tabitha stated before pointing into the cloud. She was speaking the truth, in the smoke was a large shadow; it had a hunched back and seemed much taller than a human at around 8 feet. Louise gave a small smile at the realization that she had summoned something.

And then everything went wrong.

The shadow activated something in its right, three-fingered, hand and two large points appeared to come out. Louise took a step back only a moment before the shadow slashed at her with the blue sword. She fell onto her butt as she looked up to stare at what she had summoned, and it terrified her. The creature wore blue armour and had no mouth but instead 4 mandibles. It roared at her before raising its right hand.

"LOUISE!" Colbert, the classes professor yelled in desperation but he could not reach her in time. The monster was about to bring down the weird sword when something jumped on its back. It roared and tried to shake it off as Louise quickly backed up. That's when her, along with most of the others, noticed it wasn't a something but a someone. This someone wore weird armour and a helmet that covered their entire face, but they could all make out the wolfs head on it.

The monster grasped the person's arm that was holding onto its neck and threw them over its shoulder, sending the person flying a few meters. As the person landed they let out a groan that sounded like a man's. The monster charged the man who was on the floor, as it got closer the man rolled over to face it with a weird weapon in its hand. It looked like a compact musket that the Tristian Army used. Then a buzzing sound went off a it fired into the monster. The monster staggered back as an invisible wall that it was using for defence was destroyed into golden sparkles.

Click, click, click

The man looked at his weapon then back to the monster as it grabbed him by the neck, the man dropping his weapon in the process. The man struggled with one of his hands while his other seemed to go for something on the monsters waist.

All the students, along with Professor Colbert, were stunned the fight between the man and monster. Quickly Colbert shook of his shock and raised his wand and fired a fireball into the monster, knocking it away from the man and making it realise the man from its grip. The man fell to the floor for a few seconds as the monster staggered back. The man quickly got to his feet and looked like it was about to punch the monster in the face... area... but instead revealed something in their hand.

It was a light blue ball type object that seemed to burn with a blue flame around it. The man smacked it against the beasts face kicked the monster in the stomach, again staggering it backwards with the blue ball stuck to its face. The monster roared as the blue ball expanded and exploded, killing the monster. Everyone stared at where the monster stood only a few moments ago and then towards the man. The man was breathing heavily as he turned and picked up his weapon along with the sword object the monster used. The man then fell to his knees as he coughed. Professor Colbert turned to look at Louise. "Miss Valliere, I think you have your familiar."

Louise turned to face the professor, a mix of shock and fear etched across her face. "What? He just killed my Familiar!" She roared

"No, I believe _HE_ is your familiar." Colbert explained "So please finish the contract."

"Louise turned back to the man on his knees. 'Brimir why me?" She wondered to herself as she walked up to the man and gave him a small kiss on the top of his helmet. The man's head quickly darted to his left hand as his rune was etched into his hand, seconds later he fell to the floor from pure tiredness.

As some of the students went off to get a few water mages to heal the man Colbert just thought about the man. Colbert himself had been in the military and had seen his fair share of soldiers, and this man fit the bill perfectly. He looked like he could jump through hell and come out without a scratch. He looked like he had seen the devil and fought him. 'Who are you?'

* * *

Henry awoke with a choking feeling in his throat. He sat up and gave a heavy cough. He realized he did not have his helmet on and he was in some sort of medical room. He looked to his right to see on the night stand his weapon and his helmet. He grasped both objects and quickly placed them on his lap. He placed his helmet on his head and magnetised his MA5 to his waist. He groaned in pain as he held his helmet as he began to remember what had happened. The explosion, the elite and the pink haired girl, the plasma grenade to the face.

Suddenly a Bald man walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Henry with his weapon pointed at him. Realizing that he wasn't Covenant he quickly lowered his weapon "Sorry."

"It's alright, my names Professor Colbert. Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you remember what happened before you collapsed?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Sergeant Henry Little of the 118th ODST, Wolf Pack company, 35th squad." Henry stated like he had hundreds of times, and in truth, he had repeated it hundreds of times.

"Ok Mr Little, I'm going to have to tell you a few things and you may not like some of them." And with that Colbert explained where Henry was and he had become of familiar of a student by the name of Louise. Colbert was surprised to find that Henry took it surprisingly well, only interrupting to ask what a few things were such as a familiar. But to Henry, he was imagining the other men and women of his squad mocking him for what was happening to him. "Ok, would you like to meet your new master?"

* * *

"And clean these!" Louise ordered as she threw a pair of pink panties on top of the ODST's head. The ODST, at that moment, was not enjoying his new occupation. 'This is worse than I thought it could of got. My squad mates would be dead of laughter right now...' He thought

"Are you insane?" He said as he grasped the panties and took them off his head, he then looked back up at Louise. She had the face that someone would had if you had just insulted their mother.

"What did you say..." the Pink haired girl said with a red face full of rage, she was visibly shaking.

"It's a honest question, are you insane?" Henry said with a honest voice.

"You... You... YOU DOG!" She yelled as she pointed at the door. "GET OUT NOW AND GO CLEAN MY CLOTHS! AND NO FOOD FOR A DAY!"

"Well bye then." Henry said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Have a good night." And with that Henry walked off and out of the building.

**AN: Welcome to the end of Chapter 1 of Zero's Wolf Pack. So what did you guys think? We got the reveal of our main ODST, had a cool fight scene and Louise almost got killed. So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**KingArthur3: I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes in the prologue, all of the ones word could find have now been fixed. Thank you for bringing it to my attention**


	3. Chapter 2- Bronzed HellJumper

**AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of Zero's Wolf Pack. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, its a long one (In my opinion.)**

Chapter 2: Bronzed Helljumper

Henry walked through the halls of the magic academy mumbling to himself. "I shouldn't have said that when Colbert left…"

_Flashback_

_"Ok, now do what you would normally do with a familiar?" Henry said with a smile, thinking it would be an easy job. The girl in front of him, only moments ago had a face of slight fear of him, now had a smirk you would normally find with a spoilt brat. 'Oh god, what have I done?'_

_Flashback End_

"Me and my nice attitude…" Henry mumbled before he felt something crash into his chest. He heard a thud and looked down towards his feet to see a young woman, around the age of 18 with short black hair, sitting her butt as she rubbed her head; she wore a maid's outfit. "Are you alright Ma'am?" Henry asked as the woman looked up and her eyes went wide in shook at the dark blue visor staring at her. "Oh?! Sorry." He quickly depolarized his visor to show his face. The maid's expression went from one of shook to embarrassment in moments.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me." She said as she quickly tried to get to her feet but was stopped by Henry putting an arm out.

"Please, let me help you up." Henry said with a smile as he helped the girl to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite fine Mr…"

"Henry, Henry Little. And you are Miss?"

"Siesta." She said shyly

"Siesta, what a wonderful name." Henry nodded as he looked back to the pile of Louise's clothes he had "Do you by any chance know where I can find someone to wash these?"

"Oh yes, I can help you there, if you would follow me." Siesta said with a smile as they walked off down the corridor.

* * *

A few minutes later and the pair arrived at a small fountain that was used to wash the student's clothes. Henry looked up into the sky to see two moons sitting there, staring at him. Siesta noticed his constant stare at the moons. "What are you thinking about Mr Little?"

"Please, call me Henry, and I'm thinking of my friends." Henry explained as he gave a quick glance at the woman.

"What were they like?" Siesta asked

"We were a tight group, we went through everything together." He remarked

"You and they must have had a lot of adventures over your life." She said, Henry's thoughts wandered off to a memory after Siestas words.

_Flashback_

_In the reflection of a puddle a Covenant banshee flew over it quickly, a few seconds later a foot splashed into the puddle. Henry, along with the rest of his squad, Kilo 3-5, sprinted down the small dirt track that ran through the forest. Henry led the squad as he gave a small glance over his shoulder. Directly behind him were Sasha, the squad's sniper and Dominic, the squads CQC specialist while a meter behind 3 others ran. One was Simmons, the squads heavy weapon experts and carried a large rocket launcher, while his partner, a strong, silent type blonde, called May sprinted next to him with a Spartan laser on her shoulder. Covering the squad's rear was Wilson, the squad's newest member and medic. "Come on, Pelicans are leaving soon, and I'll be damned if I'm left to die on this rock." Henry stated over the squad radio as the track turned right slightly._

_"We know, none of us want to die here." Dominic remarked with a smirk as they ran, the roar of gunfire loomed over the green covered forest. _

_Henry skidded to a halt and raised his left fist, forcing all the squad to stop their running. "I got movement on motion tracker, 5 contacts at our 11 o'clock." He whispered as he pointed to their 11 o'clock. The squad moved forward slowly for about a minute until they reached a small clearing where they found what they were looking for. _

_In the clearing was a lone group of 5 Grunts surrounding two warthogs, one had a chain gun on its back while the other had a gauss cannon. From the squads perspective they could not see the Elite that normally lead the squad. "Want to take the hogs?" Simmons asked quietly._

_"Where's the Elite?" Wilson asked as he took a frag grenade from a pocket. "Don't they normally keep an eye on the Grunts?"_

_"Yeah, so where is it?" Henry muttered to himself as he took a small step forward, then he heard the growl. He only had a second to turn before be ploughed into the opening by the Elite, alerting the grunts._

_"WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!" Dominic shouted as he and the rest of the squad rushed into the opening trying to help their sergeant. _

_"KILL THIS THING!" Henry yelled as he rolled out of the way of the Elite. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then Grunts had, by now, saw the ODST's and were attacking them. The Elite pulled out his plasma rifle and aimed it at Henry. Henry watched the Elite take a step forward._

_BOOM_

_The Elites left side exploded into bits as Henry turned to see Dominic on one knee with his rocket launcher on his shoulder. "SIR!" He could hear Wilson shout as he slid to a halt over his him. "You alright?"_

_"Agh… I'm fine…" Henry said, a bit of shock coursing through his body. Henry, with the help of Wilson, stood up to see the squad killing the last Grunt. "Ok people, into the hogs. Let's get to that evac and get the hell of this god-forsaken planet."_

_Flashback End_

"Mr Little?" Henry shook his head and turned to face Siesta "You were quite for a few minutes then."

"Oh, sorry. Just had a memory of an adventure we had." Henry replied with a sigh, he had only been on this new planet for a few hours and already he was missing his squad mates. "Anyway, how is life working here as a maid anyway, seems a bit hard with all these 'Noble' kids about."

"Yeah it's hard, but I need to do it to save money for my family back home." Siesta explained while helping Henry clean the clothes, soon they finished.

"Thank you for the help, I'm happy to meet someone nice in school." Henry bowed his head slightly.

"Don't mention it." Siesta said with a smile as she walked off to do her duties.

"Now what to do…" Henry frowned slightly as he walked around the school trying to find a nice place to sleep. He a corner and found a blonde haired kid talking to a young girl. He shook his head and attempted to walk pass but the blonde boy noticed him.

"You there, aren't you the one the zero summoned?" The blonde asked.

"Who's 'the zero'?" Henry replied

"Why, Louise of course, she can't cast any magic to save her life, all she can do it blow stuff up."

Henry gave a small chuckle. "Kid, if I had her when I was up against the enemy I face, I would be quite happy." He nodded before turning to walk away "Have a good night blonde, Ma'am." And he walked away from a blushing girl and a slightly angered blonde.

* * *

Louise slept soundly as she dreamed. Her vision was dark until an explosion opened her eyes. She was looking up at the sky, dark clouds filled it. She could hear ringing in her ears, her breathing was heavy. As the ringing became to get quitter she could hear what was around her. Screaming and yelling could be heard, along with explosions and something like a musket firing off. She tried to move one of her hands but it wouldn't move. Her body moved on its own as it swung to its right and planted its hand into the dirt ground.

Her eyes were widened in fear as she saw the battle in front of her. Blue and green explosions went off across the battlefield; she could see men and woman wearing strange green armour fighting in the holes the explosions created. She found she could only move her eyes as if the rest of the body was controlled by something else. Her eyes shifted to a helmet that lay on the ground on its side. Her eyes widened when she saw it. The helmet was round and had a piece of what looked like glass covering where the face would be, but what really got her was the wolfs face painted on the helmet. The body lifted itself up slightly and grasped the helmet and dragged it towards her and quickly put it on. She looked to her right to see a person in the same armour that Henry had on when he arrive crouched down next to her. He was speaking something she could understand. She reached out her right hand to towards the man. Suddenly blood exploded across her armour, covering it. Her stance was still for a few seconds as she watched as the soldier fell to the floor, blood coming from the inside of the helmet, a pink spike type object embedded through the helmet. She felt something come up her throat, something she wanted to come out.

A scream.

"LOUISE!" Louise opened her eyes abruptly and sat up ramrod straight, her breath was heavy and tears fell down her face. She turned to her right to see her familiar holding onto both of her shoulders. "You alright, I was passing by and I heard screaming." Henry said as ripped his helmet off and chucked it to the floor.

"Ugh…" She breathed heavily, still in shock. "It… it was just a nightmare, nothing more." She sighed silently and climbed out of her bed. She looked into her familiars face and stared at his features. He had dark brown hair and silver eyes; a small scar was faded on his left cheek. She quickly shook her head as Henry walked over to his helmet and put it on.

"Hey." Louise turned to face Henry as he placed his helmet on and depolarized his visor. "Want to grab some breakfast?"

"It's not even morning yet!" She stated

"Actually it is, look." He pointed towards the window to show that it was indeed morning.

"Fine." She huffed as she began to get changed.

"Ok... I'll wait outside." He quickly turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Minutes later and the pair walked inside the large dining hall, turns out a lot of people were already up and eating breakfast. "Hey, when do your classes start?"

"We don't have any classes today; we get the day off to be with our familiars." Louise explained

"So I can't walk off today…"

"NO!" She yelled as she took a seat and pointed to the floor next to her. "Sit there!"

"Yeah… not happening, I'm going to see if the kitchen staff needs any help." Henry stated and turned and walked towards where he thought the kitchen was. Henry walked for about a minute until he crashed into someone, knocking a plate to the floor. He looked to find Siesta quickly putting a piece of cake on the plate. "Oh, hey Siesta, sorry I knocked you over again."

"Oh, Mr Little, oh it's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she stood up.

"Here, let me take this one for you and I'll deliver it to whoever needs it." Henry smiled. Siesta smiled.

"Thank you but I can handle this one. Thank you for the offer though." She nodded before walking past "Sorry, I must get back to work. I will talk to you later." And with that she walked off to deliver her cake.

Henry just waved before looking around to see some of the kids eating cake like the one Siesta had on her plate. 'Wow… these kids must be real spoilt to be having cake in the morning…' He thought as he walked around the dining hall. He walked for a few minutes before he heard a commotion happening. He walked over to see the blonde boy from last night being slapped by two girls, one blonde and the other was from last night. The boy turned to face Siesta, who was cowering in fear.

"You have tarnished my name, you filthy maid!" The boy roared as he held up a letter. "And you will be punished!" The boy raised his hand and slapped Siesta across the face, herself falling to the floor with tears down her eyes. "I will see that you're fired from this school and any other job you attempt to get!" The boy took a step forward towards Siesta but stopped when someone got in his way. The boy looked up to see Henry standing there, his visor now polarized.

"Did you just hit a poor, INNOSENT GIRL!" Henry yelled at him. Everyone around him felt a bit of fear inside themselves because most of them had seen what he had done to the monster at the summoning ritual. "WHAT TYPE OF MAN ARE YOU, YOUR NOT EVEN WORTHY OF BEING CALLED A MAN!"

The boy recomposed himself quickly "She tarnished my name and made up a lie that I two timed on the two girls."

"BUT YOU DID, I SAW YOU ATTEMPT TO GET IN WITH THE BROWN HAIRED ONE LAST NIGHT, SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" Henry roared once again, he was clearly annoyed at how a stupid, spoilt, boy treated the only nice person he had found at this stupid school apart from Professor Colbert.

The boy snapped "WHAT DID YOU SAY COMMONER! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"GO RIGHT AHEAD YOU BLONDE BOY!"

"CENTER SQUARE, 15 MINUTES!" And with that, the boy left with most of the crowd following. Henry turned back to face Siesta, who was looking up at him from the floor. He crouched down and hugged her, she sobbed into his chest.

"Ssshh… It's alright, I'll make him pay." Henry said.

"'Sniff' it's not that, Guiche is a mage, he'll kill you where you stand." Siesta sobbed.

"No he won't. He won't kill me, I promise." And with that he stood up and turned to see Louise standing a few feet away, he depolarized his visor "Make sure she's ok." And he turned and started to walk off.

"What are you doing ordering me around like-" Louise started, she fell silent when Henry turned around with a mad glare in his eye.

"Take care of her now!" He ordered, Louise could see a flame of anger in his eyes and nodded quickly. "Good, now to beating this blonde idiot to a pulp." And with that he walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

15 minutes later Henry walked through the crowd of gathered students to the centre where Guiche waited "I thought you would chicken out." Guiche stated

"I wouldn't dream of." Henry said as he readied his MA5 caseless SMG In his hands.

"I'm known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore, a Bronze golem, a Valkyrie will be your opponent." He said as he waved some sort of metal flower and one of the petals fell to the floor and turned into a metal person with a spear. Henry just smirked under his helmet and waved the universal hand signal for 'Come at me bro'. The golem charged forward at speed, but still got riddled with bullets as it fell to the ground at Henrys feet. Henry could hear gasps coming from the crowd. Guiche looked even more shocked. He quickly summoned 5 more golems, each ready to kill Henry. "Kill him!" He ordered as they attacked. As one closed on Henry he dived to his left and rolled only for him to quickly dive out of the way from another attack almost instantly. When he landed he knew his SMG had flown from his hands. He looked to his right to see it slide under one of the golems. 'Just perfect…' Henry thought as he got to his knees just to then have to dive out of the way once again. As he dived he noticed Siesta and Louise standing there, watching him. He narrowed his eyes as he landed on the ground. He got to his feet as grasped something on his waist. A golem with a sword came down with the slice and everyone in the crowd gasped. Guiche took a step back in shock thinking he had killed him, only to then hear the clatter of metal on the floor. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock when they saw Henry cut the golem in half. As the golem fell to the floor Guiche noticed something that made him fear for his life. In Henry's hand was the weapons used by the monster that almost killed Henry and Louise during the summoning ritual. Its two blades pointed outwards as Henry smirked, no one noticing the rune under his fingerless glove glowing. Henry charged forward at the closest golem and drove the energy sword through its chest and stomach, he pulled it out and turned around and cut through the spear of a golem attempting to kill him. He upper-cutted the golem and turned and charged another one, the one that stood above his MA5. Henry slid under the golem and cut through its feet while grasping his SMG in his left hand. As he finished his slide he rolled on the floor and levelled his weapon on the last golem and filled it with holes. He stood up to his feet and looked at the mess of golems he had killed; he then turned back the Guiche and walked up him.

"What… What are you?!" Guiche yelled in fear as he collapsed onto his back and tried to crawl away. Henry stood above him with his MA5 in his left hand pointed directly at Guiche's head and his energy sword in his right hand.

"I'm a helljumper." Henry said in a cold, emotionless tone. And with that Guiche fainted. Henry sighed and deactivated the sword and placed it on his waist while magnetizing his MA5. He turned to see the crowd in a state of shock and fear. He then noticed Louise walking over. "You want to know who I am now, don't you?" He looked at her as she nodded. Suddenly a voice came over Henry's radio. Everyone wondered who the voice was but he knew who it was, and it was on a close signal which meant they were nearby, and he HAD to find them.

"This is Sasha of Kilo 3-5, is anyone out there? I am on an unidentified world. Does anyone copy nearby?"

**AN: And there's the 2nd chapter, i hope you all enjoyed it. What did you guys think of the fight scene with Guiche and about the flashback and Louise's dream? And to leave it on a cliff hanger we find out theirs another helljumper in Tristain. See you guys in the next chapter. Rookie117**


End file.
